Une nuit au zoo
by Missy Tagada
Summary: C'est le soir d'halloween. Mitchie emmène Casey, le garçon qu'elle baby-sit faire la tournée des maisons, mais le grand frère de celui-ci se joint à eux. Malheureusement un concours de circonstance les empêche de faire connaissance. Shane va-t-il renoncer à cette jeune fille dont il est tombé amoureux au premier regard ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà ! Après presque un an d'attente (puisque j'ai terminé cet OS en novembre 2013), je vous le livre enfin. J'epsère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve à la fin de l'OS pour me donner votre avis.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter pour un bref instant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Une nuit au zoo**

Comme chaque jour après les cours, Mitchie rentra chez elle déposer ses sacs de cours, et troqua son uniforme scolaire pour un slim blanc avec une tunique orange. Elle enfila une paire de botte en daim, son gros manteau et prit son sac en bandoulière avant de quitter la maison de ses parents pour rejoindre celle de la famille Gray. Elle n'avait pas remonté l'allée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon de sept ans.

« - Mitchie, cria-t-il en courant vers elle.

« - Ola doucement mec, sourit-elle en s'accroupissant pour le réceptionner avant de le porter. Ça a été à l'école ?

« - Ouais. Tu m'emmènes toujours faire la collecte des bonbons hein, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux teints en blond, les accueillit en souriant. La jeune fille lui dit bonjour et demanda si Casey avait quelque chose à faire de précis avant d'aller se déguiser.

« - Non, il a fait ses devoirs, j'ai vérifié. Fais-le simplement lire une petite heure, d'après sa maîtresse il lit très mal.

« - Très bien, répondit-elle en posant son sac proprement contre le meuble d'entrée.

« - Mon mari et moi allons faire quelques courses, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

« - Non je vous remercie. Par contre, pourrais-je vous emprunter votre exemplaire de Gatsby le Magnifique ? Je dois le lire avant noël et pou…

« - Bien sûr ma chérie. Tu verras, c'est une histoire passionnante qui fait réfléchir sur ce que nous devons donner comme exemple à nos enfants. Le temps que j'y pense, tu pourras rentrer plus tôt chez toi. Mon autre fils Shane rentre pour le week-end. Il prendra la relève.

« - Je… Très bien, sourit-elle.

« - Me voilà ma chère. Oh bonsoir Mitchie, ma femme vous a prévenu pour Shane ?

« - A l'instant mon chéri. Bien, allons-y le temps que les magasins sont ouverts. Mitchie, le costume de Casey est dans son placard et je t'ai sorti de quoi lui faire le teint vampirique.

La jeune nounou hocha la tête et rejoignit le petit qu'elle gardait, et le trouva devant la télé avec un livre sur les genoux.

« - Alors jeune homme, il parait qu'il faut que je te fasse lire.

« - Non, non, répondit-il avec sérieux.

« - Manque de chance mec, ta maman m'a dit de te faire lire, alors on éteint la télé, décréta-t-elle en éteignant le poste, et on ouvre le livre. Allez !

Le petit soupira et tenta de négocier un dessin animé mais elle fut intransigeante. Ils n'iraient pas faire la tournée des maisons tant qu'il n'aurait pas lu une heure. Il cessa aussitôt de négocier et ouvrit son livre avant de le tendre à sa nourrice. Celle-ci le prit et rejoignit la salle à manger. Casey s'assit devant l'ouvrage et commença péniblement sa lecture.

Tout en l'écoutant, Mitchie se pencha légèrement pour lire sur son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Elle le reprit à plusieurs reprises et lui expliqua avec patience pourquoi certaines lettres se prononçaient et pas d'autres.

…

Shane sourit en remontant l'allée de la maison de ses parents. Il se gara rapidement, prit sa valise pleine de linge qu'il devait laver, et entra dans la maison. Il sourcilla en entendant un rire féminin et rejoignit la salle à manger avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Il vit son petit frère seulement ce ne fut pas lui qui attira son attention mais la jeune femme qui était avec lui. Elle semblait être plus jeune que lui et plus petite bien sûr. Il la trouva mignonne avec son regard chocolat amusé, son nez fin, sa bouche naturellement rouge, et sa peau matte. « Elle est superbe même, se surprit-il à songer. » A ce moment-là, elle s'attacha les cheveux avant de se pencher pour retirer les mains de Casey qui cachait le texte.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes, demanda-t-il intrigué.

Il eut un léger sourire qu'il tenta vainement de réfréner en la voyant sursauter violemment, signe qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu entrer.

« - Bonsoir. Vous devez être Shane ? Vos parents m'ont prévenu de votre arrivée, sourit-elle. Je m'appelle Mitchie, je garde votre petit frère après le lycée, entre quinze et dix-sept heures même si ce soir, je peux partir plus tôt puisque son frère est là.

« - Woah, sourit-il. Je demandais simplement ton prénom et éventuellement la raison de ta présence… Ravi et effectivement moi c'est Shane. T'es en dernière année ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle. Et toi ? Tes parents sont assez flous sur ce point.

« - Je suis en troisième année de musique. Je veux être prof plus tard, mais pour le moment j'ai appris que le piano et la guitare… Oh et la trompette, admit-il alors que son frère venait lui dire bonjour avant de courir aux toilettes, mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué.

« - Tu dois l'être plus que moi. Je ne sais jouer que du piano et encore seulement de la main droite.

« - C'est déjà un bon début, sourit-il. Ecoute si tu veux, je te remplace pour garder Casey, vu que…

« - Il ne va pas être d'accord mais si tu veux.

« - Laissons-lui le choix. Je suis sûr qu'il préférera jouer à un jeu vidéo ou regarder la télé plutôt que de lire !

Elle sourit mystérieusement et quand le petit revint s'asseoir devant son livre, Shane lui proposa de le garder.

« - Non, je veux que ça soit Mitchie !

« - Tu préfères lire au lieu de regarder la télé, s'étonna-t-il avant de regarder la jeune femme, que lui as-tu fait ? Quand je suis parti en septembre, il détestait lire !

« - Oh il n'aime toujours pas, admit-elle.

« - Mais après je me déguise et Mitchie m'a promis d'aller avec moi chercher des bonbons !

« - Ah oui, dans ce cas je ne peux pas rivaliser… Bon bah je te laisse lire terreur. Je monte prendre une douche. A plus Mitchie.

« - A plus. Bonne douche, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

« - Merci, dit-il en partant avant de revenir amusé. Dis-moi, vu que mes parents te paient pour t'occuper de mon frère, tu ne veux pas me garder moi aussi ?

Elle le regarda perplexe quelques secondes puis lui annonça qu'il risquerait de prendre une douche froide s'il n'était pas sage. Il décréta qu'il préférait se garder tout seul avant de rire en rejoignant l'étage. La jeune femme secoua la tête étonnée quant à cette fin de conversation, puis se reprit et s'occupa de Casey. Elle le fit lire vingt minutes de plus et l'heure étant terminée, elle lui proposa de monter se préparer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui répéter, il ferma aussitôt son livre avant de courir à l'étage pour se changer. Mitchie rangea l'ouvrage à sa place puis monta tranquillement. Le sachant pudique, elle attendit derrière la porte, en lui demandant de la prévenir dès qu'il serait habillé. Shane sortit au même moment de la pièce en face.

« - Dis-moi, je peux m'incruster dans votre chasse aux bonbons ?

« - Je veux bien mais si je te garde, faut que tu te déguises !

« - Non j'ai dit que je me gardais tout seul, t'es dangereuse miss douche froide !

« - Oh ! Je te fais peur ?

« - Tu aimerais bien avoue ?

« - Non, je ne trouverais pas ça glorieux pour être honnête. Mais si tu veux, ce n'est pas une sortie privée, tout le monde est invité, il te faut juste l'accord…

Elle ne put aller plus loin que Casey ouvrit la porte habillé en vampire.

« - Du comte Dracula. Majesté, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence.

« - Bien humaine. Puisque tu as fait la révérence respectueuse, je t'offre une nuit de vie supplémentaire ! Je ne te mangerais que demain, dit-il avec un drôle de sérieux.

« - C'est trop d'honneur votre altesse… Allez va dans la salle de bain que je te maquille.

Elle le suivit aussitôt, inconsciente que Shane les suivait également. Asseyant le petit sur le lavabo, elle le maquilla comme un vampire, lui donnant un petit air méchant, puis coiffa ses cheveux noirs en arrière en s'aidant de gel pour faire tenir la coiffure. Elle l'observa et ajusta le teint blanc ou redessina un trait. Une fois satisfaite, elle le mit face au miroir pour qu'il voit à quoi il ressemblait. Il prit un air taquin et fixa sa nounou qui lui tendit sa paire de dents pointues.

« - On doit attendre nos parents ou pas ?

« - Non, je vais juste aller chercher Gatsby le temps que j'y pense, dit-elle en les laissant entre frères.

Elle rejoignit la bibliothèque et prit le fameux roman qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle entendit rapidement des rires et des cris et intriguée, remonta à l'étage pour voir Shane chatouiller son frère qui se débattait. Elle les laissa faire quelques minutes puis sauta sur le dos du plus âgé pour libérer son protégé.

« - Toi, tu ne sais pas quelle erreur tu viens de faire, grogna le jeune homme.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, il la fit tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras face à lui. Il les conduisit dans sa chambre où il la posa sur son lit avant de la chatouiller, la faisant rapidement hurler de rire. Elle se débattit, cherchant à tout prix à se défaire de son emprise mais sans succès. Quand il cessa enfin de la torturer, elle souffla longuement pour retrouver son souffle. Allongée sur le dos, elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

« - Mon Dieu je déteste qu'on me chatouille, tu crains mec !

« - Fallait me laisser chatouiller mon frère.

« - Impossible, il est sous ma responsabilité, tu ne peux pas l'ennuyer tant que je ne suis pas KO, dit-elle avant de tourner la tête pour voir qu'il l'observait. Quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je te trouve sympa et adulte pour une lycéenne.

« - Tu dis ça comme si c'était une maladie contagieuse, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit sans donner de réponse et ayant retrouvé son calme, elle se redressa d'un bond et rejoignit Casey tout en se rhabillant. Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée où il les attendait, elle grimaça face à son air débraillé et le rhabilla proprement avant d'enfiler son manteau et de prendre le sac à bonbon du petit. Shane les rejoignit et enfila sa veste d'hiver puis ils quittèrent la maison pour commencer la récolte. Dès la première maison, ils croisèrent un groupe d'enfant que le plus jeune semblait connaître et se joignirent à eux.

« - Dis-moi, demanda soudainement Shane à l'oreille de la jeune nounou, tu as quelque chose de prévu après ?

« - Non. Je ramène ton frère et si tes parents sont là, ou que tu acceptes de t'occuper de Casey, j'ai ma soirée que je compte passer sous ma couette à regarder _American Horror Story_… Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Pour savoir… Ton programme est définitif ou j'ai des chances de te faire changer d'avis ?

« - Sache-le, avec moi rien n'est jamais définitif. Pourquoi, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

« - Rien de précis… Une balade nocturne, ça te tente ?

« - Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa. Je regarderai ma série plus tard. Je les enregistre, expliqua-t-elle. Je filerai me changer avant et manger aussi, mais surtout me changer. Je ne suis pas habituée à des températures si froides.

« - T'es pas de New York ?

« - Non. Je viens d'Albuquerque, un pays ou la neige ne tombe que dans les films… Ma ville ensoleillée me manque, rit-elle en tendant le sac de bonbon à Casey qui alla avec ses copains toquer à une nouvelle porte.

Shane sourit et lui promit qu'elle finirait par s'habituer à New York au moment où, fier de son butin, son petit frère rendit le sac à sa nounou. Elle le portait entre chaque maison afin qu'il puisse s'amuser au maximum et, tout en discutant avec Shane, le surveillait du coin de l'œil en n'hésitant pas à le réprimander s'il faisait une bêtise.

« - Hey Shane mon pote, s'écria un type en les rejoignant. Tu fais un remake de Blanche-neige, lui demanda-t-il en désignant les enfants près d'eux.

« - Non j'accompagne mon frère. Quoi de neuf ?

« - Rien d'important. T'es libre ce soir ? Y a une soirée au _American Mausoleum_. Ça démarre à minuit !

« - Ouais merci, mais j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu, dit-il en désignant Mitchie d'un regard.

Il nota qu'elle écoutait la conversation, même si elle était plus intéressée par ce que faisait Casey. Depuis quelques minutes, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne cessait de lui parler et elle espérait que Shane s'en aperçoive et lui indique si l'homme était sans danger.

« - Bah amène ta nana de la semaine si tu veux !

« - Ce n'est pas ma nana de la semaine et…

« - Et il est hors de question que j'aille dans un cimetière à minuit, dit-elle simplement.

« - Pourquoi, t'as peur de réveiller les esprits, se moqua le jeune homme dont elle ignorait le prénom.

« - Non. Mes parents m'ont simplement appris à respecter les morts, imbécile ! Une notion que tu ne sembles pas connaître, répliqua-t-elle en leur lançant un regard noir.

Donnant d'un geste sec, le sac de bonbon à Shane, elle rejoignit Casey qui était en grande discussion avec l'inconnu.

« - Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

« - C'est Dan mon copain, répondit le petit garçon.

« - Sois gentil bonhomme, va avec ton frère, dit-elle doucement avant de reprendre froidement quand il fut plus loin, allez jouer avec des gens de votre âge ! Laissez les enfants tranquilles !

« - Sinon tu vas me punir, se moqua-t-il.

« - Non, mais je peux porter plainte pour pédophilie ou alors vous casser les deux genoux, à vous de voir ce que vous préférez !

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et rejoignit les deux frères qui étaient en compagnie de l'ami de Shane, qui commença à se moquer d'elle.

« - La ferme l'immature, dit-elle froidement.

Sur ces mots, elle partit discrètement continuer la tournée des maisons, en veillant à ce que Casey ne mange pas trop de sucreries.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shane les rejoignit perplexe.

« - Hey pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? T'es une mauvaise nounou !

« - Ça vaut toujours mieux qu'être un frère incompétent, lança-t-elle avec acidité… Ton frère parlait avec un type louche tout à l'heure et tu n'as rien vu parce que tu parlais avec ton pote bizarre ! Reste avec eux ce soir, je retourne à mon projet de couette et de séries.

« - Hey pourquoi tu…

« - Je refuse de sortir avec un type dont les fréquentations me dérangent. Trouve-toi une nana de la semaine et oublies-moi !

« - Mitchie…

Pour seule réponse, elle le fusilla des yeux et lui tourna le dos pour suivre Casey qui s'amusait comme un fou à faire semblant de mordre les filles en les faisant crier de peur.

« - Allez on rentre mec, décréta Mitchie une heure plus tard. Il est l'heure et t'as assez de sucrerie dans ce sac pour tenir tout l'hiver.

Il acquiesça et lui tendit la main en cherchant son frère des yeux. Celui-ci, qui était resté avec eux, le prit dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse se reposer quelques minutes.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les parents de Casey et Shane étaient rentrés et discutaient de la soirée.

« - Tout s'est bien passé ? Mon Dieu c'est quoi toute cette récolte ? T'as piqué les bonbons des autres enfants, demanda-t-elle à son fils.

« - Non c'est que les miens. Mais je suis fatigué.

« - Monte dans la salle de bain, je te débarbouille dans cinq minutes, sourit-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement pour Mitchie, tout s'est bien passé ?

« - Il y a eu un petit incident avec un dénommé Dan qui s'est présenté comme un ami de Casey. Comme il avait plus de trente ans, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une de ses connaissances.

« - Ah. Bon je vais prévenir les mamans qu'elles surveillent les enfants. On va lancer l'alerte. Autre chose ?

« - Rien d'important. Juste une rencontre désagréable. Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

« - Mais non rentre chez toi et profites de ta soirée… Tu as pris le livre ?

« - Euh oui, oui, je vous remercie.

« - Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas, sourit Sandy au moment où Shane rentrait dans la maison puisqu'il était parti chercher son portable dans sa voiture. Oh mon garçon, tu es déjà arrivé ? Tu as rencontré Mitchie ?

« - Oui j'ai eu ce plaisir, admit-il ennuyé.

« - Au revoir. Bonne soirée.

« - Merci à toi aussi la belle. Tu es tranquille jusqu'à lundi.

La brunette acquiesça et rentra chez elle sans accorder un regard au jeune étudiant qui soupira déçu de ne pas réussir à lui parler. Montant au second étage de la maison, il lança une machine puis rejoignit sa chambre avant de sourire en voyant un portable rose. « Très lycéenne, songea-t-il. » Le glissant dans la poche de son jeans, il prit la direction de l'entrée et croisa sa mère dans l'escalier.

« - Je sors ce soir. Je passe le reste du week-end avec vous, promis.

« - D'accord. Mais fais-moi plaisir, ne traîne pas dans un cimetière.

« - C'est pas dans mes projets, assura-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Mitchie habite où au fait ? Elle a oublié un truc, je fais un saut vite fait pour le lui déposer, inventa-t-il.

Sandy le regarda perplexe puis lui donna l'adresse qu'il mémorisa avant de sortir de la maison. Montant dans sa voiture, il quitta l'allée et le temps de rejoindre la maison où elle vivait, il écouta la radio. Une annonce anonyme prévint qu'une fête démentielle était prévue dans une maison hantée sur l'avenue Kennedy. Costume obligatoire indiqué la note qu'avait reçu la radio.

« - N'importe quoi, rit-il en se garant dans l'allée.

Sortant de sa voiture, il rejoignit le seuil de la maison et frappa. Une femme de l'âge de sa mère lui ouvrit et il sourit.

« - Bonsoir madame. Pourrais-je parler à Mitchie, s'il vous plait ?

« - Bien sûr, vous êtes ?

« - Shane mais si vous lui dites, elle va refuser de me parler.

Elle sourit et appela sa fille en la prévenant qu'elle avait de la visite et celle-ci descendit rapidement. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant et soupira alors qu'il observait sa tenue. Elle avait un legging noir, un tee-shirt blanc à l'effigie des _Wet Crows_, et de gros chaussons bottes aux pieds. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon rapide, lui donnant un air plus mûr.

« - Que veux-tu ?

« - Bonsoir à toi aussi. Je suis venu savoir si tu refuses réellement de passer la soirée avec moi à cause d'une relation de lycée.

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui, dit-elle après s'être tue pendant deux secondes.

« - Mais je n'y suis pour rien si certains contacts sont devenus bizarres après le lycée, se défendit-il.

« - Certes, mais ils vont faire la fête là où est enterrée ma famille alors tu m'excuses mais chez moi c'est rédhibitoire.

« - Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois contre ce genre de fête et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas fan non plus. J'y suis allé y a deux ans mais je ne suis pas resté, j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de danser ou boire sur des personnes mortes. Depuis je décline chaque invitation.

« - Je vais te croire, dit-elle peu convaincue.

« - Pourtant c'est la réalité. Luke m'invite tous les ans et tous les ans, je décline !… Laisse-moi te le prouver.

« - Et comment ?

« - En te montrant quelque chose que tu seras une des seules à voir à New York !

Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils songeant à sa série puis soupira. Elle était de nature trop curieuse. Elle lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes, et monta enfiler un jeans ainsi qu'un pull puis revint en bas où elle enfila son manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe.

« - Au fait, le temps que j'y pense, tu as oublié ça sur mon lit tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui rendant son portable au moment où Steve passait.

« - Comment ça sur votre lit, demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux.

« - Laisse papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On a juste discuté et mon portable a dû tomber de ma poche.

Il acquiesça et les deux sortirent de la maison quand elle eut mis ses bottes. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture puis prit place devant le volant avant de mettre le contact.

« - Prête pour la surprise de ta vie ?

« - Démarre, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Il hocha la tête et quitta l'allée alors que la radio continuait de passer des annonces étranges comme chaque soir d'halloween.

« - Un dîner romantique dans l'antre du monstre ? Ils sont sérieux-là, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - J'y suis allé l'an dernier, c'est sympa mais faut aimer l'univers monstre, sourit Shane. Avec mon ex on a bu dans ce qui ressemblaient à des cornes mais qui étaient des dents de monstres, les couverts avaient la forme d'os et les assiettes étaient des crânes.

« - Charmant. Fais-moi plaisir, ne m'emmène jamais dans un truc de ce genre !

« - C'était son idée, j'ai trouvé ça glauque pour un premier rendez-vous, mais bon.

Elle sourcilla puis secoua la tête, songeant avec raison, que les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas. « Je me demande quand même si elle était déguisée, songea-t-elle. » Elle fut dérangée par une nouvelle annonce et grogna en entendant parler d'une fête dans un autre cimetière. Sa colère fit sourire le jeune homme qui lui proposa de changer la station si elle le désirait ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

« - Je pige pas pourquoi tu l'écoutes.

« - En fait, cette fréquence, est la radio de ma fac, quand j'y suis. C'est plutôt pratique pour être au courant de tout… Mais t'inquiète, je connais la fréquence par cœur. Laisse donc… Du classique ?

« - Quoi, tu veux bien être prof de musique, non ?

« - Certes, mais je connais peu de fille de ton âge qui écoute du classique.

« - Et bien sache-le, j'aime l'opéra et les ballets autant que le rock.

« - Tu as une prédilection pour un opéra en particulier ?

« - J'avoue beaucoup aimer _La Traviata_… Ainsi que _Le fantôme de l'Opéra_.

« - Ah oui, tu ne racontes pas de bobards, tu aimes vraiment ça. Navré on me dit souvent « oui oui j'aime l'opéra » et quand je leur demande le nom de leur opéra préféré, on me sort généralement _Le lac des Cygnes_.

« - C'est un ballet, tout le monde sait ça, depuis le film _Black Swan_… Enfin je le croyais, se reprit-elle.

« - Et bien non, dit-il en se garant. Certaines filles pensent encore que c'est un opéra. Même si les films tels que _Billy Elliot_ et _Black Swan_ racontent l'histoire du lac des cygnes.

« - Exact… Où est-on ?

« - Descends, je te montre.

Elle obéit et sourcilla en le voyant ouvrir une petite grille, avant de la laisser passer. Elle entra rapidement, imité par le jeune homme qui referma derrière elle, expliquant qu'en théorie ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici.

« - Alors, pourquoi as-tu la clef ?

« - Facile, mon père est le proprio, sourit-il.

« - On est au zoo du Bronx ?

« - Exact. Alors si je t'ai bien cernée, je paris que ton animal préféré est… Le tigre ?

« - Comment tu le sais ?

« - Facile, c'est l'animal que beaucoup préfère avec les dauphins et les lions.

« - J'aime aussi beaucoup les singes.

« - Cool, il y en a aussi, s'exclama-t-il enjoué. Allez viens, je t'emmène pour une visite ultra privée, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle sourit, mais glissa ses doigts dans ceux du garçon qui lui montra l'enclos des singes qu'ils observèrent dormir, tout comme les pandas et les ours bruns. Les blancs semblaient regarder le ciel. Les girafes dormaient en boule ce qui l'étonna. Au début, la jeune femme traîna un peu les pieds mais la magie des lieux l'enivra rapidement. Elle fit plusieurs commentaires sur les singes, les girafes, les lions qui dormaient tranquillement, leur queue remuant signe qu'ils étaient aux aguets malgré tout. Tout comme les tigres. L'un d'eux releva la tête quand elle s'approcha pour mieux les regarder.

« - Oh regarde il y a un bébé.

« - Il est né il y a une semaine, la renseigna-t-il.

« - Il est minuscule… Enfin à côté des tigres parce que sinon il est plus gros que le chat de ma grand-mère.

« - Je vais devoir te croire.

« - Olala j'ai envie de l'adopter !

« - Je te le déconseille, tu perdrais un bras.

Elle sourit et admit qu'il avait raison, avant de continuer leur visite. Ils passèrent devant l'enclos des gorilles, puis devant les crocodiles.

Ils ressortirent une heure plus tard alors qu'elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

« - Alors la visite t'a plu, demanda-t-il en refermant la grille à clef.

« - Tu plaisantes ? C'était magnifique. Merci, sourit-elle en embrassant sa joue. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue finalement !

« - Tu veux que je te ramène ? Ou j'ai des chances de pouvoir dîner avec toi ce soir ?

« - Tout dépend de l'idée que tu as en tête !

« - Rien de monstrueux, rassure-toi. Je suis autant partant pour un restau sympa qu'une commande drive dans n'importe quel fast food.

Elle rit et lui proposa d'aller chez le spécialiste du poulet, lui proposant surtout de manger à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit sourire. Il hocha la tête et les conduisit à celui le plus proche. Ils commandèrent un plateau pour deux et montèrent à l'étage pour discuter.

Ils y restèrent plus d'une heure, comparant leurs goûts musicaux et essayant de se connaître. Elle lui raconta sa fascination pour la guitare acoustique et il lui expliqua d'où lui venait sa vocation de professeur. Cependant, le moment fut brisé par une famille déguisée, dont les enfants allèrent à toutes les tables en jetant des insectes. Une araignée plutôt réaliste atterrit devant la brunette qui hurla de peur en perdant instantanément toutes ses couleurs.

« - Mitchie, ça va, s'inquiéta son ami.

« - Dégage ça de là s'il te plait, dit-elle en fixant l'insecte en plastique, terrorisée.

Il le prit, ainsi que le scarabée et le vers de terre et les jeta dans la poubelle, faisant hurler les enfants qui s'en plaignirent à leurs parents. Le père vint voir le jeune homme et commença à exiger qu'il rembourse les insectes jetés.

« - Aucun problème. Mais pas avant que vos morveux viennent s'excuser auprès de mon amie pour la frayeur qu'ils lui ont causée, ainsi qu'à toutes les tables qu'ils ont dérangés.

« - Ils s'amusent !

« - Et bien moi aussi ! D'ailleurs ils ont plutôt intérêt à ranger leur sac d'insectes et de manger leur poulet rapidement s'ils tiennent à leurs bestioles !

« - C'est un restaurant familial ici, si t'es pas content gamin…

« - Effectivement, je ne suis pas content, s'énerva Shane. Regardez dans quel état est mon amie à cause des conneries de vos gamins, dit-il en désignant la brunette qui était toujours repliée sur elle-même, fixant la poubelle comme si une mygale risquait d'en sortir.

L'homme la fixa et décréta qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas sortir si elle avait peur des araignées en plastique. Il s'éloigna en promettant à ses enfants de leur racheter un sac complet et Shane approcha lentement sa main de la jeune femme qui fixa ses doigts. Pourtant, elle sursauta quand ils se posèrent sur elle et la sentant trembler il quitta sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je… Oui… Navrée, soupira-t-elle en se détendant légèrement.

« - Tu n'as pas à l'être. Pour être honnête, il y aurait eu une abeille dans la salle j'aurais agi comme toi, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

« - Allergie ?

« - Aux piqûres officiellement. Officieusement, je ne supporte pas leur bourdonnement près de mes oreilles… Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as eu si peur ?

« - Quand j'étais gamine, mon cousin adorait me faire peur. Un jour il m'a enfermé dans sa cave pendant quatre heures. J'étais dans le noir complet et je savais qu'il y avait des araignées dans la pièce. J'ai senti des trucs me tomber dessus et j'ai hurlé à plein poumons mais sans succès. On était seul puisqu'il était censé me surveiller. Bref, soupira-t-elle en se détendant, il a fini par s'endormir devant la télé. Quand mes parents sont entrés, je me suis mise à hurler de plus belle et… Non je ne peux pas, c'est trop dégoûtant, soupira-t-elle en frissonnant.

« - Vas-y lance-toi, j'ai l'estomac solide, rit-il.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand ma mère m'a ouvert, j'avais une araignée dans la bouche, souffla-t-elle le teint blanc.

« - Mon Dieu, c'est traumatisant. Tu avais quel âge ?

« - Quatre ans… Il a toujours été aussi cruel, lui confia-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit. Depuis ce jour, il a toujours une araignée en plastique dans la poche et quand il me voit, il me la jette dessus, la fait glisser dans son col, ou la met dans mon lit… J'en suis venue à un point qu'il m'est impossible de regarder le début de Spiderman.

« - Allez viens-là, chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est terminé, t'es en sécurité le temps que je suis là.

« - Fais gaffe je vais te faire signer un contrat qui va t'obliger à vivre accroché à moi !

« - Tu sais, si tu as de la place sous ta douche et que ça te dérange pas, je n'y vois aucun problème, personnellement.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, elle releva la tête et le fixa choquée quand elle nota son visage sérieux.

« - Hey ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui a sollicité une protection complète.

« - Tu irais jusqu'à me suivre sous la douche ?

« - S'il le faut oui.

« - Tu te fiches de moi, avoue ?

« - Oui, rit-il. Au pire, je vérifierais la salle de bain avant que tu ne t'y enfermes mais de là à être présent quand tu te laves… Quoique, ça a un petit côté excitant, mine de rien.

« - Pervers !

Il rit refusant de confirmer ce fait et voyant qu'elle allait mieux, il reprit sa place où ils terminèrent de manger tranquillement. Ils se racontèrent leur pire cauchemar et leur meilleur souvenir d'enfance, puis ayant terminé, quittèrent la salle. Néanmoins, la brunette voyant l'enfant qui avait jeté l'araignée dos à elle, s'approcha doucement et sans prévenir posa brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules en hurlant un « Bouh » qui le fit hurler de peur avant de pleurer.

« - Ok normalement je ne serai pas fière de ce que je viens de faire mais là… C'était trop tentant et c'est bien fait pour lui.

« - Bravo championne, rit-il. Allez, dit-il en posant son bas sur ses épaules, je te ramène chez toi petite.

« - Tu me prends pour une gamine ?

« - Non, assura-t-il, juste pour une petite chose que j'ai très envie de protéger. De tout et de tous.

« - Tu parles comme un type qui aurait trouvé un trésor, lui signala-t-elle.

« - C'est peut-être le cas.

Tout en parlant, il lui tint la porte et elle le remercia avant de le fixer pour savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Il semblait sérieux et quand elle fut dehors, il remit son bras sur ses épaules tout en la guidant jusqu'à sa voiture.

« - Tu me considères comme un trésor ou tu me charries encore ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop, admit-elle quand il lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Si tu es sérieux, j'en conclus que tu flirtes avec moi, ce qui est, je dois l'avouer, très agréable.

« Et surtout très tentant, songea-t-elle alors qu'il faisait le tour de sa voiture. »

« - Et si je te charrie ?

« - Et bien, je vais finir par croire que tu me vois comme une pauvre gamine naïve, ce qui, il faut bien le dire, est très proche de la réalité.

« - Alors que choisies-tu, demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'attacher puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Je ne flirte pas très discrètement, mais franchement avec toi ou je te charrie en m'amusant de ta naïveté ?

« - Quoique je décide, tu diras que j'ai bon, c'est ça ?

« - J'en ai bien l'intention, mais mon attitude envers toi pourrait changer… Réfléchis, dit-il quand elle sourcilla, si je flirte effectivement avec toi et que tu penses que je te charrie, je vais en conclure que je ne t'intéresse pas donc je risque d'être plus distant. Dans le cas contraire, si tu décides que je flirte alors que je te charriais, je vais comprendre que je te plais et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais prendre mes distances.

« - Et si c'est le cas, demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Si je flirte parce que tu me plais et que tu décides que je flirte parce que je te plais également ?

« - Oui. Ton attitude risque de changer ?

« - Non… Je vais simplement te séquestrer dans cette voiture pour t'embrasser.

« - Donc en fait si je résume, si je dis l'un alors que c'était l'autre tu ne me le diras pas ?

« - Tu as tout compris. A toi de décider de notre relation future.

« - Pas nécessairement, rit-elle. Parce que si j'ai envie que tu flirtes avec moi parce que tu me plais mais que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, je peux décider que tu me charries. Auquel cas, tu penseras que tu ne me plais pas, ce qui serait faux.

« - Je rêve ou tu viens de retourner la situation à ton avantage ?

« - Comme une crêpe, se vanta-t-elle plutôt fière d'elle.

« - Il va donc falloir que l'on passe un accord ou on se demandera encore si c'était du flirt ou des blagues dans cinquante ans.

« - Quel accord ?

« - Et bien, je te laisse choisir si je flirte ou non avec toi, quand je dis que tu me parais aussi précieuse qu'un trésor, et après je te dis la vérité.

« - Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne mentiras pas ? Je sais, écris la vraie réponse sur ton portable et pose-le face cachée sur le pare-brise. Ensuite je choisie et je regarde ce que tu as écris !

« - Tout ça devient décidément trop compliqué… On va faire plus simple, sourit-il en la fixant avec beaucoup d'intensité… Je ne te charriais absolument pas.

« - Tu… Tu flirtais avec moi ?

« - Assurément. Ça t'ennuie ?

« - Je ne sais pas, c'est flatteur, je dirais… Mais non, reprit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, ça ne m'ennuie pas. Même pas du tout.

« - Et si je t'embrassais, tu me repousserais ou non ?

« - Là c'est une bonne question, rit-elle en se détachant… Mais à ta place, je n'attendrais pas la réponse et je tenterais ma chance, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il sourit et captura ses lèvres dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui. Elle répondit à son baiser et le laissa faire lorsqu'il l'attira pour l'asseoir sur lui. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et il sourit.

« - Si j'avais su que j'aurais cette réponse, je t'aurais embrassé depuis longtemps.

« - Rien ne t'empêche de recommencer, tu sais ?

Il hocha la tête avant de revenir vers ses lèvres, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, profitant du moment comme s'il était le dernier.

Shane se gara vingt minutes plus tard et la regarda. Elle se détacha, lui retira également sa ceinture puis se rassit sur lui. Dès qu'il la sentit sur ses genoux, il captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en caressant son dos alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou pour approfondir leur baiser.

« - Tu sais, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rentrer maintenant, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche qu'elle embrassa trop rapidement pour qu'il réponde.

« - Voilà qui tombe à pic, je ne compte pas te laisser sortir de cette voiture.

« - Chiche ?

« - Rattache-toi, je t'emmène.

Mitchie ne rentra que deux heures plus tard, chez ses parents. Connie nota tout de suite son regard rêveur et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'assit dans la cuisine et lui raconta leur rencontre, la dispute, leur balade au zoo du Brown puis leur repas, passant sous silence le souvenir de l'araignée en plastique, puis le flirt auquel ils avaient joué.

« - Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce garçon, soupira Steve en entendant l'histoire.

« - Mais si, il est adorable, le contredit Mitchie sous le charme. Après on est revenu ici mais on n'avait pas envie de se quitter.

« - Et vous avez été où ?

« - Au parc aquatique. Enfin le coin des pingouins là… On est entré dans la maison en plastique et on s'est assis pour les regarder nager et dormir… En s'embrassant tout de même plus qu'autre chose, sourit-elle… Je crois que je suis amoureuse !

« - Alors ce garçon ne remettra plus les pieds ici, décréta son père la surprenant… T'es trop jeune pour quitter la maison et faire ta vie. T'es priée d'attendre tes quarante ans pour penser à partir !

Elle fixa son père puis rit de bon cœur quand il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sourire. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras, embrassa ses parents puis monta dans sa chambre en bâillant. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais surtout elle voulait voir si son copain lui avait bien envoyé un message comme il le lui avait promis. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et ouvrit le message. « _Sache-le mon petit pingouin, je ne vais plus jamais voir ma voiture de la même manière._ » Elle rougit en se souvenant du moment qu'ils avaient passé dans l'habitacle à s'embrasser, flirtant plus qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement. Elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant des baisers qu'il avait déposé sur son nombril puis soupira. _« Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, je ne verrais plus ta voiture comme je vois celle de mes parents… T'as une voiture magique._ » Elle l'envoya puis se changea avant de se ruer sur son téléphone quand elle reçut un message. « _Voiture magique ? Et je ne suis pas au courant ?_ » « _Oh oui magique. La preuve, je me suis envolée quand on était à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, en y repensant… Je ne serais pas contre y retourner._ » Elle termina de se changer puis s'allongea en attendant sa réponse. « _Tu sais petit pingouin, on retourne dans ma voiture magique quand tu veux ! Bonne nuit mon fragile petit pingouin._ » Elle rougit doucement et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit également avant de s'allonger dans le noir. Fermant les yeux, elle revint aussitôt dans la voiture quand il glissait sa main sur son nombril sans relever le pull qu'elle portait et s'endormit au moment où elle le revoyait relever légèrement le vêtement pour découvrir son nombril qu'il embrassa chastement.

FIN

…

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS spécial Halloween ? Légèrement plus flippant que celui de l'année dernière non ? Bon pas autant que les premiers mais bon. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? La rencontre Shane-Mitchie ? La chasse aux bonbons ? Leur micro-dispute ? Leur balade au zoo ? Leur repas au KFC ? Leur flirt ? Tout ? Dites-moi tout, j'ai hâte !

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
